


Without Words

by GoldenTruth813



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom!Harry, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 00:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6098716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenTruth813/pseuds/GoldenTruth813
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco have had sex plenty of times, only Harry has never bottomed.  At least until now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without Words

Harry takes a slow, steadying breath as he keeps eye contact with Draco and nods.

“You’re sure?” Draco asks again.

“Yes I’m fucking sure now hurry up before I change my mind!”

Draco doesn’t need to be told a third time, but he does laugh softly, almost happily, as he leans forward to nip at Harry’s neck before pressing a soft kiss behind his ear.

“I’ll make it feel good I promise.”

Harry doesn’t trust himself to speak, so he nods instead as he turns around slowly to face the window behind the bed. 

They’ve done this before, loads of times. Except Draco has always been on the receiving end and despite the fact that Draco always quite clearly and loudly enjoyed having Harry’s cock shoved up his arse there is still a part of him that is nervous to be on the other end of things. Not that he wants to admit that out loud.

Although something tells him he isn’t hiding his nerves quite as well as he thinks as he feels Draco climb onto the bed behind him, reverently running his hands up Harry’s thighs and resting them on his arse. He’s making a soft shushing noise, whispering “it’ll feel so good, Harry, just relax for me,” and Harry thinks maybe he should feel embarrassed or silly for being so nervous but instead all he feels is the tension leaving his shoulders and that small knot of fear unwinding from his stomach as Draco presses up against his back.

Draco is warm and solid and despite his nerves Harry wants him so much it almost hurts.

Harry can feel Draco’s hard cock as it nestles up against his arse and he tenses instinctively until Draco begins kissing and sucking between his shoulder blades, dragging his hands across Harry’s chest and down the front of his body to wrap his long, soft fingers around Harry’s cock.

Harry whines softly pushing against Draco’s hand and beginning to pant as Draco ruts against him. He likes the way Draco’s hard chest feels pressed up against his back, and the way Draco’s hair tickles his shoulders as Draco moves his mouth upwards to suck at the back of Harry’s neck.

He thinks he could come just like this, but all too soon Draco is pulling away leaving Harry feeling very exposed.

“Gods you have no idea how long I’ve waited to see you spread out like this.”

Harry feels his face flushing and he shifts, spreading his legs open just a bit wider. “Then stop taking so long and do something.”

“So fucking impatient Merlins beard,” Draco says with a laugh and Harry has half a mind to whack him but then he feels fingers pulling apart his arse and before he can even ask what Draco is doing he feels Draco’s mouth against his hole licking across his entrance before closing he closes his mouth over it and begins to suck.

Harry lets out a sound somewhere between a screech and a whimper and he grabs onto the headboard to steady himself, hoping to god he doesn’t faint because Jesus fucking Christ Draco Malfoy’s perfect posh mouth is on his arse, his tongue just breaching through the tight ring of muscle and Harry thinks it the filthiest, most erotic thing that has even happened to him.

“Alright?” Draco asks, pulling away for just a movement and Harry feels like he might cry from the loss, unconsciously pressing his arse back into Draco’s face which seems to be all the encouragement he needs to continue. 

Harry is glad Draco can’t see his face because he can feel his eyes begin to water as Draco continues sucking and kissing and licking and probing with his tongue.

Just when Harry is quite sure it can’t possibly feel any better there is a very slick finger pressing inside him. He tenses for a moment until he gets used to the intrusion, and then Draco’s tongue is back on him licking around his hole as if he were trying to devour Harry entirely. He crooks his finger to the side and this time Harry really does scream, which only makes Draco do it more.

Harry had thought Draco was loud during sex before but if this is what it feels like on the other end he thinks Draco might not be quite as loud as he thought, because he is quite sure the sounds he is making are not quiet in the least.

Draco adds another finger, sliding them in and out slowly, twisting and stretching and by the time he adds a third finger Harry is biting down on his forearm to keep from screaming or begging he isn’t entirely sure which.

When Draco pulls his fingers out Harry lets out a pathetically loud whine, dropping down onto the bed and hiding his face in his folded arms just so Draco can’t look at him because he is quite afraid of the things that might come out of his mouth if he did.

“Gods you’re fucking perfect,” Draco whispers, rubbing his hands along the base of Harry’s spine as he positions himself. “It’s gonna burn for a second, just until you get used to it but then it will feel amazing I promise.”

Harry nods again, still not trusting himself to speak. Then Draco’s hands are grabbing his hips firmly and he feels a a warm, hard cock at his entrance just hovering for a few seconds before Draco presses into him so slowly.

Harry gasps, his fingers clenching into fists as Draco presses his cock all the way in until Harry can feel the other man’s hips against his arse. And it does burn and sting, but the tightness and the fullness feel so good he thinks he could happily just stay like this for quite a while, feeling oddly overwhelmed at the idea of someone else wanting him so very much.

After a few minutes Harry starts to shift experimentally, pulling his hips forward a bit then sliding them back just a bit, and he is surprised at the moan of pleasure he hears from Draco from such a small movement. Emboldened by that Harry finally lifts his face out of his arms, raising himself onto his elbows and thrusting his hips back as fast and hard as he can.

“Fuck me,” Harry whispers, and those two words seem to snap whatever self control Draco has been holding on to because when Draco starts to move this time Harry almost feels like it is another person.

Gone are the confident, sure thrusts of before from Draco’s tongue and fingers and instead his thrusts now are almost erratic and shaky.

Feeling almost as if their positions have been reversed Harry reaches out to grab at Draco’s hands which are splayed out on either side of his head, until Draco gets the idea and lays his hands on top of Harry’s, linking their fingers.

They stay like without moving for awhile, each holding on tightly as Draco pants into Harry’s neck, his breathing as erratic as Harry’s.

“Please,” Harry whispers a few moments later, desperately needing something, even if he isn’t sure exactly what he’s asking for.

Draco seems to understand though, placing a kiss to his right shoulder before untangling their fingers, bracing his left hand on the bed as he wraps his right hand around Harry’s cock, beginning to thrust again, this time harder and deeper and gods it feels so amazing Harry knows there’s no way he can last with Draco’s cock sliding in and out of him so achingly slow but deep while those perfect fingers match the strokes on his cock.

Harry comes first, just a few minutes later, burying his face into the pillow as he screams, panting and erratically thrusting both forward I nto Draco’s hand and back against his cock.

Draco comes just a few thrusts later, his hands now holding onto Harry’s hips almost tight enough to bruise. He doesn’t scream like Harry did but the way his hands quiver against Harry’s body speak louder than words.

Afterwards they curl together quietly. Draco has one arm and one leg thrown across Harry almost as if is afraid he might leave, and Harry wants to tell him that he won’t leave; not now and not ever but the words still won’t quite come out.

But then Draco lifts his head from Harry’s shoulder, looking at him in a way that makes Harry’s stomach flip and then he’s kissing him, his hands sliding into Harry’s hair and holding on possessively as Harry twines their legs together.

The kiss is slow and soft, and Harry realizes quite suddenly that he isn’t the only one who can’t find the words. 

And as they kiss, slow and soft and sweet, he thinks it says all the things they’re both afraid to say out loud and that is enough; together they are enough.


End file.
